


Pajama Bottoms

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Fluff, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: It was too late at night for Kagami to be dealing with Aomine's shit but, somehow, it was all worth it in the end.





	Pajama Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> happy aokaga month! i just started a new job so unfortunately i cant write as much as i wanted for these assholes but this is the best i can do ^^ hope you like it!

It was a little after midnight when Aomine texted him. **  
**

_hey nerd. look out ur window._

There was a voice in Kagami’s head that told him to ignore the text and he chose to listen to it because the very moment he would decide to do as he was told, Aomine would text him again _lol i bet u actually got up u loser_ , and then proceed to make fun of him for being gullible.

_im not kidding come to the window_

Kagami tugged his blanket closer around him, frowning deeply at his screen. It was honestly too cold in his house to play games with Aomine.

_if u didnt live so high up i’d throw rocks at ur window to show u that i wasnt kidding_

_srsly kagami dont make me throw rocks_

_i may hit a different window instead_

_do u want that on ur conscience?_

Kagami groaned. He squashed the voice telling him not to fall for it and stood up, keeping his blanket tight around his body. His feet padded quietly across his cool hardwood floors, sending a shiver up his spine. He reached his window with an annoyed sniffle. He looked down, barely able to see anything in the darkness. Aomine seemed to read his mind.

_street light_

And low and behold, there was a silhouette beneath the lamp post by the street his window faced. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Aomine as the figure’s arm raised into a wave and another text came through.

_come outside lets play._

Kagami stared down at the figure in silence, _u’ve got to be kidding me_

_come on i came all this way. Come outside._

_please? :)_

Kagami groaned. _hold on_

It was with a heavy heart that Kagami went back to his room to find a jacket, some socks, and a thicker pair of sweatpants. It may not have been winter, but there was a surge of low temperatures that made the hair on Kagami’s skin raise and his teeth rattle. Leaving the protective warmth of his blanket wasn’t the at the top of Kagami’s interests, but the thought of Aomine actually coming to see him was enough for him to squash the complaints from his conscious and venture outside into the cold night air.

Out of curiosity, of course.

Because why the fuck is Aomine here?

Kagami was outside and staring at Aomine, unamused, within 5 minutes. It was now that Kagami could fully see just what kind of nonsense he was getting himself into. Aomine stood before him, clad in a large Touou hoodie with his number sewn into the back, and a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms with bright orange basketballs along the legs.

“What… the fuck are you wearing?”

Aomine looked down, holding out a leg with a smirk on his face. “You like?”

Kagami didn’t even hide the exasperation in his voice, nor did he hold back the heavy sigh that bubbled in his chest, “It’s 12:27, Aomine.”

Aomine shrugged, shifting around from one foot to the other, something Kagami hadn’t seem him do often. It was then that Kagami noticed how tired Aomine looked…

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to shoot some hoops to clear my head.”

Kagami truly wasn’t expecting such an honest answer. His voice was a little softer when he responded, “So then… What are you doing _here_?”

Aomine held up the ball that was previously tucked beneath his arm, “I told you. Let’s play.”

“You’re in pajamas.”

“So? I’d still own your ass in pajamas.”

The smirk on Aomine’s lips triggered something in Kagami that made him forget about the time, the temperature, and the small tinge of worry that bubbled in his stomach when he noticed at how _exhausted_ Aomine looked. “Fuck you, you’re on!”

* * *

Playing basketball until 2 A.M. in the chilly fall air with Aomine was no different than every other match they’ve had together. Even in his ridiculous looking pajama bottoms, Aomine was still a force of nature. His movements were still unpredictable and his skill was overwhelming.

Kagami was going to blame his loss on the cold - he knew without a doubt that it was a lie, that Aomine was just just far too good, but never in his life would be admit that there won’t be a day where he will beat Aomine again. However, as he lay on the concrete, staring up at the starry night sky with Aomine, throat sore from the cold, huffing and puffing on the ground next to him, all he could think was _just one more point._

“See?” Aomine huffed, laughter evident in his raspy voice. “I told you I could kick your ass in pajamas.” He tried to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Fuck off, Aomine. It’s cold!” Kagami threw back, not trying to hide the grin that stretched across his face. How could he feel so alive at 2 in the morning?

“Cold? That’s -” Aomine gave up on holding himself up and flopped back on the ground with his arms outstretched. “That’s your excuse?”

Kagami turned his head to the side, meeting Aomine’s playful gaze. He didn’t look as tired but the bags under his eyes were blinding. “Yes, and I’m sticking to it.”

Aomine laughed and turned his gaze back up to the sky. Kagami followed his example and a silence fell over them. The stars were bright that night. A few stray clouds crawled along the sky, creating a soft haze over the moon. As the silence between them brought Kagami’s heart rate down and quieted his breathing, he almost wondered how long Aomine was going to stay there.

Instead of waiting, Kagami decided to figure it out. “So what has you staying up at night?” He asked his question without much tact. He swore he could see Aomine’s lips turn down into a frown as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with a low groan. Kagami mirrored him, keeping his dark gaze on the side of Aomine’s face.

Aomine wouldn’t look at him.

“Do you have a game tomorrow or something?” Kagami’s eyes lifted as he searched his brain for any memory of Aomine telling him about any games that would have his nerves on end. “I mean, I’m the one who never sleeps when I’m excited. I didn’t think you were the type.” Kagami stated this as a joke and it seemed to work.

Aomine chuckled and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his shins and stared up at the sky. Even without seeing his full face, Kagami could feel that something was off. It was starting to make him nervous.

There was another full minute of silence before Aomine sighed and dropped his head into his arms, hiding his face and muffling his voice as he spoke, “I’ve just been… thinking about you, I guess.”

Eh?

Kagami blinked, his head tilting to the side and his heart thudding, once, loudly in his chest. That was unexpected… “Eh? Me?” Kagami pointed to his face, one split eyebrow raising to his hairline. It was at that moment that Aomine tipped his head to the side, just a bit, to peek out from beneath his arms, watching him cautiously, “Why me? I’m fine.”

Aomine let out a loud, amused laugh that rattled Kagami to the core. He felt heat rising in his chest and his cheeks. Aomine threw his head back and propped himself up on his arms once again. He laughed for a good 30 seconds, leaving Kagami to drown in suppressed embarrassment. “Stop it!”

“Ahahhh, Kagami. You idiot.” Aomine’s laughter died down but his words blended with hearty chuckles. And then Aomine smiled - he smiled at him with gentle eyes, eyes so fucking soft that Kagami’s heart stopped for at least 3 full beats.

Kagami turned to him, trying to keep his frown in place but Aomine made it hard with how his eyes seemed to be searching his. Aomine’s smile was slowly starting to fade away as he look at him, looked into him. Maybe Aomine found what he was looking for, or maybe he was tired of searching, but then he inched closer. A sudden warmth from Aomine’s hand covering his own caused Kagami to tear his eyes away from Aomine’s and down to where their hands connected.

Kagami’s heart skipped another 5 beats. He was starting to feel lightheaded. When he heard Aomine’s clothes rustle from the movement of him inching closer, Kagami looked up at him again.

He didn’t move. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore. The cool night wind was slowly being replaced by warm puffs of air from Aomine’s parted lips.

He was so close now. Kagami could feel him, smell him, _tas_ -.

Aomine’s eyes were cautious. His eyes flickered from Kagami’s down to his lips and back up again. When Kagami didn’t pull back, Aomine inched closer. Their noses bumped and Aomine released a short sigh that washed over Kagami’s face.

Kagami absentmindedly sucked his lower lip between his teeth. He could hear his blood coursing through his veins and his heartbeat ticking in his ears. He knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes and he released his lower lip, waiting.

But Aomine didn’t follow through. Instead of Aomine’s lips, he felt Aomine’s forehead pressed against his own. Kagami’s eyes fluttered open and he could see Aomine’s worried blue eyes gazing into his own.

Aomine turned his body to face Kagami and brought his other hand up to Kagami’s cheeks. His fingertips were cold and trembling against his skin. And when he spoke again, Aomine’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, “I’ve been thinking about this… for a while.”

Kagami swallowed hard, watching Aomine’s eyes slide shut and a somewhat bitter smile form on his face.

“This is why I can’t sleep. I can’t get this… I can’t get _you_ out of my head.” The hand holding Kagami’s tightened and Aomine seemed to press closer to him, “What’s wrong with me?”

Kagami’s lips parted but the words formed a lump in his throat. He couldn’t move. He remained frozen, listening to the sounds from Aomine’s mouth; his breath, a quiet sniffle, a _deep sigh_.

“I’m sorry.” Aomine’s hand came to rest at the base of his skull, cupping his neck. “I just needed to know what this would feel like.”

Kagami’s body was warm. Never did he expect to be in this situation when Aomine texted him. His consciousness told him it was a joke. Somewhere deep down, he thought it was a dream.

But the warmth of Aomine’s palm against his neck and the soft breaths caressing his face were real, _too_ real.

And he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.

“Then do it…” Kagami’s voice cracked; a mixture of the cold air and his own nerves causing his words to hitch in his throat.

It didn’t matter. Aomine heard him.

He knew Aomine heard him from the way his hands tightened their grip. He knew Aomine heard from the way he sucked in a shaky breath before looking at him one more time.

He knew Aomine heard from the way his eyes slid closed the his head tipped back.

Then their lips touched for the first time.

Aomine’s lips were a little dry but they were still soft. A stray wind picked up around them, sending licks of cool air against Kagami’s cheek, his neck, his hands; but he didn’t notice. Aomine’s lips against his made his body warm up. His heart thudded against his rib cage for the duration of the kiss; a simple chaste kiss that was short lived.

Aomine’s lips were only on his for a few moments, but those moments felt like a lifetime. Kagami wasn’t ready for it to end.

Aomine pressed his forehead against Kagami’s again but neither of them spoke.

It was a relieved chuckle from Aomine that broke the silence. Kagami never realized how contagious Aomine’s laughter could be.

“Well?” Kagami started, his own voice dancing with mirth and hope. “How was it?”

Aomine brought both hands up to cup Kagami’s cheeks, a wide grin etched across his features. “I’d like to do it again.”

Kagami smiled a deformed smile, his cheeks being pressed together by Aomine’s palms. He covered Aomine’s hands with his own, tangling their fingers. “Me too.”

It was a little after midnight when Aomine texted him.

And it was a little after 2 A.M when he kissed him again.

* * *

 

**Bloopers**

“I’m sorry.” Aomine’s hand came to rest at the base of his skull, cupping his neck. “I just needed to know what this would feel like.”

Kagami’s body was warm. Never did he expect to be in this situation when Aomine texted him. His consciousness told him it was a joke. Somewhere deep down, he thought it was a dream.

But the warmth of Aomine’s palm against his neck and the soft breaths caressing his face were real, _too_ real.

And he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity.

^ lol i should have ended the fic that way

 

gusi made this one. thank her.


End file.
